


Hottest Mom(Wally)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Flashfam Femreader! [2]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Hormones, Humor, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Meddling, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Morning Sickness, No Angst, Pregnancy, Secrets, Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wally West Being an Idiot, Wally West Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Just a little writing about Y/N being pregnant with Wally's baby.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Mary West/Rudolph West, Wally West/Reader
Series: Flashfam Femreader! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295
Kudos: 13





	Hottest Mom(Wally)

I took a deep breath a baby. I hold the pregnancy test in awe, with of course some shock. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom, I'm excited and scared. A complete mixture of emotions. It does explain why I've been so emotional, sick and well unpredictably upset and happy. 

"were gonna have a baby" I mumbled with a smile then the tears come 

Our family is going to freak out! Ever since I lost my parent's the West and Allen's became my only family. Wally my husband for 2 year's now. I put the pregnancy test in the trash can under the sink. I heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

"babe you ok you been in there a while. We got a head to uncle Barry and aunt Iris's in a few minute's"

"I'm fine baby but I think we need to talk before we go"

"I'm here now open up my lovely beautiful wife"

"oh laugh it up, Wally"

I opened the door his face instantly went to worry when he saw my tear stained cheeks 

"babe, have you been crying, are you OK? Did I do something stupid?" 

"babe, I--" he cut me off 

He face planted in frustration running his hand down his face "of course I did henceforth the damn name kid idiot"

"Wally!" 

"yes sorry I was ranting bec-" I covered his mouth 

"deep breaths slow down" 

He nodded taking a deep breath. I moved my hands off of him

He slowed his breathing "OK I'm cool" 

"I think you need to sit down" 

"oh no you're sitting me down you usually don't sit me down unless you're mad" 

"Wally, please for once just be still and quite everything is fine I promise" 

He nodded putting his hands on his knees sitting on the bed 

"OK so you know I've been sick for a while. I missed my period and I took the test it was positive. I'm pregnant" 

"P-P-P-positive Y-you're pregnant? I'm gonna be a daddy?" 

"yes, Wally" 

He started shaking a lot 

"Wally, please say something to me" 

The last time he did this we we're on a mission. I was captured by the light he found me. He had untied my hands I was so cold. He used his powers to warm me up with his hands rubbing them on my shoulders 'I never knew how much I loved your powers.. and you.. I love you, Wally' I said his entire body shook for 10 minutes. Until he finally broke his silence and said 'I love you so much babe'. 

I started crying stupid hormones. Wally ran and touched my shoulders he kissed my head 

"I'm sorry I zoned out there for a moment. H-how far along are you?" 

"about 2 months" 

He sat back down I sat next to him putting my hand on his back 

"you ok?" I asked 

"you're the one who's been sick you're the one who is having to go through all of this. I'm just a little shocked I mean we we're safe-sh"

He laughed his eye's swell 

"don't you dare start crying because then I'll start end I won't be able to stop" he touched my cheek and his face full of adoration 

I started crying he kissed me. I wrapped my arm's around his neck. He kissed my neck I hear him sniffing 

"oh, Wally are you crying?" 

We parted my arm's around his neck and his on my hips 

"a little, I'm just happy we're having a baby! I'm gonna be a Daddy. You're going to be a great mommy" 

I chuckled rubbing my wet cheeks from my tears. 

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" he says overjoyed 

"now hold on their hotshot after my first trimester" 

"this secret is going to kill me you know I can't keep secrets" 

"unfortunately" I sigh "let's just wait until I'm in my second trimester and then you can yell it to the world"

"I'll yell 'I knocked up Y/N L/N!'" he laughed 

I grabbed the pillow on our bed and hit his face laughing. He held the pillow laying his back on the bed and feet on the floor. He smiled fondly 

"I love you" he says grinning just like 5 year old given a piece of candy 

"I love you too, kid-idiot"

He laughed "I deserved that"

Afterwards Wally and I at Barry and Iris's house. With Bart, Jay, Mary Rudy and Joan all here to celebrate Barry's birthday party. I helped Iris cook the cake. I held the third bowl of the cake batter. Wally, super-speeded in taking a lick of the batter

"Wally!" I scolded

He kissed my cheek I tilt my head to him glaring.

"please don't kill me"

"run"

He ran off I began laughing I love him way too much. I think about the months to come with my pregnancy. I bet the baby will have Wally's hair. Maybe it'll have my eye's. I can't wait to hold the baby. I can't believe I'm going to be a mommy. I hope I'm like Wally's mother. She's always been good to me and a good mother to Wally. They supported him when he joined the team and when we decided to quit. Mary, told me on my wedding day that her and Rudy always wanted a daughter. 

"you alright Y/N?" Iris asked pulling me out of my thoughts

"oh yeah" I sigh, I speak more firmly "yes I'm good just thinking is all"

"about anything in particular?"

Of course she is digging to get information from me. She is a reporter.

"oh, Iris you're always digging for information" Mary says walking in

"it's not my fault that there's obviously something going on with Y/N, I mean look at her and I mean it in the kindest way" Iris stated 

"Iris!" I exclaim

Mary eyed me head to toe I sigh in defeat.

"Y/N, dear why don't you go sit down and I'll help Iris finish up" Mary insisted 

"I'm fine, honest"

"I believe Mary's right you don't look as if you are feeling your best" Iris stated 

"oh, alright you two don't seem as if you are going to budge" 

I put the bowl down, and sit on the chair by the table in the kitchen. Wally, looked at, me from the living room. His face dropped and eyebrows forward in a concerning manner. I put my thumbs up he nodded smiling. I smell the dinner cooking 

"hmm everything smells so good" I need to pee! "I'll be right back" 

I ran to the bathroom to pee. Afterwards I walk out my husband right in front of me. I chuckled 

"well hello to you to" 

"how's my wife feeling?" 

"good besides having to pee every five minutes and having the nose of a hound" 

"that sounds cool" he joked 

I laugh and kiss him cupping his cheeks "you are going to be the funniest and best dad, you know that?" 

He fondly smiled "and you'll be the sweetest and hottest mom"


End file.
